Servant of the Heart
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: A heartless king, a handsom price, and a servant girl. The king decides that his son needs a "special" friend. Serena Tsukino, a poor farm girl winds up in a world of royalty, what will happen when she learns of her position in the palace?
1. Servant of the Heart

Hah! The beginning of another Fan fic. :D you don't have to guess much about this one it's all out in the open for you. Some of you will be glad about that. Review Please!

* * *

Servant of the Heart

The king stood on the large balcony overlooking the large, groomed garden and breathed in the sweet smell of the roses. A light glimmer caught his eye making him turn and focus on what looked like his son walking with a girl. "Who is that Paul?" He asked his confidant.

"That? That's your son."

"No, who's with him?"

"One of the girls from the neighboring house."

"I can't have him hanging around with random loose girls!"

"You knew he was going to become interested eventually." Paul laughed.

"Yes, but he's sixteen! I have to find him a bed mate then." The king watched his son hug the girl before they parted. "I know a man who's anxious about trying to find a better life for his daughter… a poor man. I think I'll talk to him about possibly taking her in."

"Wait… you're serious about this? I don't think Prince Darien will…"

"What do you know about my son? He's my boy after all! I know what's best for him… I can't let him run around with various girls. No, it's best that we hire a girl for that. She'll be happy, he'll be happy, our family saves face, everyone wins."

"What happens if he conceives a child with this servant girl?"

"He won't, we'll put her on the shot. Until I secure a proper wife he'll have his servant.

"I don't agree with you but If you think you're doing the right thing then…"

"Of course I am. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a phone call to make. The king walked to his study and found the number of the man with the daughter for hire.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Mr. Tsukino?"

"Yes…"

"Yes, this is King Edward. I spoke with you about your daughter…"

"Oh! Yes, your majesty. How can I be of service to you?"

"I find myself in need of a young lady to help around the palace… I believe your daughter was available?"

"Yes! Certainly."

"How old is the girl?"

"Well, she came to us when she was only a baby, she's fifteen now."

"She's adopted?"

"Yes."

"What do you know of her history?"

"Nothing. But we've raised her proper and you won't have any trouble with her. She'll do as she's told."

"Perfect! I will take her in. She will have room and board and will never want for anything."

"Thank you so much!" The man on the phone was grateful that his daughter would have a better life than that of a farmer.

"What time can you have her here?"

"Uh… in an hour?"

"Good, I will see you both in an hour." The king smiled and hung up the phone. _Perfect. A good age and we know nothing of her real family. I couldn't have asked for more._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I got here as soon as I could your majesty." The farmer bowed to the king. Beside him a young and beautiful blonde girl curtsied and kept her eyes on the floor so she would seem respectful.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. I trust you've said your goodbyes to her."

"Oh… yes… this is both a sad and joyous day for me."

"I'm sure. Well girl stand up and let me take a good look at you." The king demanded and stepped close to her. She stood up straight with perfect posture and fixed her eyes straight ahead. The king circled her quickly but was frustrated with the bagginess of her clothing. "Well Mr. Tsukino we'll take her. Here is some money for your loss and Thank you!" The king smiled and dismissed the man who quickly hugged his daughter and quickly left. "What's your name?"

"Serena." She kept her eyes lowered.

"Well Serena, your cloths are appalling. Let's get you changed into something more fit for a palace servant yes?"

"Yes your majesty." She nodded and followed him into another room where there were women taking peoples' measurements for clothing.

"Undress." He ordered and stood with his arms crossed.

"Pardon?"

"Undress yourself." He raised an eyebrow and watched as her blue eyes widened and filled with fear. "Come on girl, hurry it up we don't have all day to take your measurements." With shaky hands she undressed herself down to her undergarments and stood nervously as one of the women approached her. "Take those off too." He nodded at her undergarments.

"She doesn't need to…"

"I said, take them off!" He shouted and glared at the servant woman. Serena closed her eyes and undressed. He smiled when she complied and circled her once again. "You're a very beautiful young girl you know that?"

"Thank you your majesty." She said with a frightened tone.

"Don't be so frightened girl. I have no interest in girls as young as yourself." He laughed. "I'm simply examining you for my son."

"The prince?"

"Yes, he's of the age that he needs a young woman to… relieve his tensions. That's what your job is."

"I'm…"

"You're his personal servant. Anything he wants you do it. I don't care what it is. Whether it's breakfast or some kind of sexual need you will meet his demands."

"I think we have something for you dear." The woman at her feet smiled with sympathy.

"Good, get it for her. I want her to look good for my son. Get her a shower, a hair trim, and a deppo shot as well. I'll be back in an hour and I expect her to be ready." He said firmly and walked out.

"Did he just tell me I'm a prostitute for his son?"

"Yes…he did." The women nodded together and began their work."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_If she were a few years older I'd claim her for myself._ The king smiled to himself. _That's okay… I'll have her when I find him a proper wife. _He walked to the garden where Darien was fencing against his closest confidant. "Son, we need to talk."

"Yes father?" Darien excused himself then walked to his father.

"I need to talk to you about girls."

"Girls? What about them?"

"I've noticed that you've taken a liking to them."

"A little… why?"

"Well, I think it's time for you to have your very own personal servant."

"Why?"

"Because, I want you to have one. She'll do anything you want… and I mean that."

"Are you trying to tell me that you've hired on a prostitute?"

"She's not a prostitute. She's a beautiful and nice young lady. You'll like her and you can do what you want with her."

"I'm not so sure that's right… I mean… I don't love her and I couldn't do anything like that without…"

"Love? Let me tell you something about love. The only people you should love are your parents and your legitimate children. Sex isn't about love, it's about making your body feel good and producing children."

"Father! You mean to tell me you didn't love mother?" Darien's blue eyes were angry as they clashed with the blue of his father's eyes.

"No. She was a tool. She made me feel better and produced you… my only child and heir to the throne. Now, come along and meet your new servant."

"I don't want a servant."

"Nonsense. Come on." The king grabbed his son's arm and drug him into the large palace and to the front hall where a small teenage girl stood in a beautiful pink silk dress and long blonde pigtails that fell from two buns on her head. Seeing the two enter she curtsied. _Much better_. The king smiled and watched his son's eyes light up. "Son, I'd like you to meet Serena."

"How do you do Prince Darien." She held her pose.

"Nice to meet you Serena." He smiled and took her hand. "You don't have to stay like that you know?" His voice was soothing and calm.

"I'll leave you two alone then. Remember what I said Serena." The king winked and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"He's gone so you don't have to be so formal." Darien encouraged her hoping she'd look at him. "Hey!" He lifted her chin and locked eyes with her. "Whatever he said, ignore him. I can do what I want with you and so… can we make an agreement that nothing is going to transpire between us unless we both consent?"

"That's the best thing I've heard all day!" She exclaimed and hugged him. She knew it was out of line but the fact that he could actually be a good guy floored her. After he'd gotten over the shock Darien smiled and wrapped his arms around her to return her hug.

"Don't worry Serena… I won't hurt you." He pulled away and smiled at her. "Why don't I show you around? Then maybe I'll find you something to eat?"

"That sounds wonderful Prince Darien!"

"Please… no formalities. Darien or Dare is fine with me when my father's not around." He lightly took her delicate hand and led her around the castle. Though the palace was a fascinating place to a poor farm girl she was more interested in the kind prince who held her hand. He was well built for seventeen and she could tell that he'd be even more so when he was older. His black hair shone under the lights, accenting his deep blue eyes that held so much kindness in them it was a wonder he had such a heartless father. Though she'd never met him before she felt as though she knew him and that she was safe around him. "You look hungry… are you?" He asked her with a concerned look.

"A little."

"Let's go to the kitchen then. I'll race you?"

"Oh… in this dress I…"

"Whoops, sorry, I didn't even think about it. We'll walk." Darien led her to the kitchen where his friend was helping to prepare dinner.

"Hello Prince Darien." Andrew nodded as his eyes fixed on Serena.

"Hey Andrew. Drew, Serena, Serena, Drew." Darien introduced them. "He's my best pal."

"Well, maybe not for long huh?" Andrew winked at her making her blush. "What can I get you two?"

"What would you like?"

"What are my options?"

"Anything you want. Of course!"

"I'll have what you want." She looked at Darien.

"Okay, two chicken Caesar sandwiches on wheat bread and… a chocolate shake."

"You crack me up Dare." Andrew laughed and made their food. "Here. Have fun." Andrew went back to the dinner but watched Serena walk out happily trailing after Darien. _Cute girl… I wonder if she'd like an actual boyfriend?_

"So… where would you like to eat?"

"I don't know… where do you like to eat?"

"I like to eat in the rose garden by the fountain."

"Let's go out there then." She smiled. "Lead the way!" She giggled and followed him out to the garden where the roses were in full bloom and their scent floated on the wind.

"I'm sorry about this whole thing… my father must have seen me with one of the neighbor girls and freaked."

"Oh? So you have a girlfriend?" She sulked slightly.

"No. She's just one of those girls who needs someone to talk to about all of her problems. I'm sure he'll have her banned and she'll wind up in prison someday."

"Ouch… harsh."

"It may be harsh but it's true." Darien sighed. "What's your story Serena?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, where are you from, so on so forth?"

"Oh, I don't really know where I'm from… my parents adopted me when I was one after they found me on their doorstep one night. Since then I've been a poor farm girl just trying to get by."

"Well, now you live in a palace and you get to hang out with me. Isn't that a fairytale come true?"

"Yeah… that's how Disney spins it… I don't know I always wanted to travel and see the world… You know? Expand my horizons, do great things."

"I'll make that happen for you. If you have to go everywhere with me that means you travel where I travel and do what I do."

"How did you come out so great?"

"I'd like to think it was my mother's doing. It was her duty to raise me until she fell ill and died… she made me who I am." He smiled, finished his shake and lay down on the large fountain rim. "I'm glade you're here… I think we'll get along just fine."


	2. Breaking Bonds

Whoo, getting the story rolling around... I guess I don't like to waste time. :D Reviews?

* * *

Breaking Bonds

"That son of mine aggravates me." The king crossed his arms.

"What did you expect?"

"I expect him to care about what's good for the kingdom. That girl wasn't meant to be a permanent fixture in his life. She's a nobody!"

"I told you it wasn't a good idea in the first place."

"I realize that. Get him in here and tell him about the ball."

"Yes your majesty."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Damn him!" Darien yelled and slammed the door to his room. "I don't want to have a god-damned ball for 'potentials'. It's ridiculous!" He shouted, the volume shaking the walls.

"He's doing what he thinks is right Dare." Serena smiled.

"He doesn't think right."

"Well, he wants to find you a proper wife. One that knows what she's doing and can do what the kingdom needs."

"I've found someone who meets the criteria."

"You know I can't be your queen Dare."

"Why not? I'm the future king."

"It's the rules."

"I understand that but… I love you."

"I love you too Dare but we can't keep pretending like… this is permanent." She recited the line the king had fed her.

"Don't repeat what he says." Darien glared at her and softened. "Sorry… he just pisses me off."

"I know." Serena hugged and kissed him.

"I don't want to loose you." He held her and kissed her forehead.

"You won't I've been here for three years now… I don't think your father is going to completely get rid of me."

_That's what I'm afraid of._ He squeezed her tighter. "No I guess not… I think it's bedtime don't you?"

"Yes. I'm tired."

"Me too." Darien smiled and walked to the bathroom. "Shower or bath?"

"You pick."

"Okay, bath it is then."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The king walked into his sons bedroom the next morning and glared down at the two sleeping peacefully in each others' arms. "Wake up." He whispered and flicked Serena's arm. Her eyes fluttered open then fixed on the king's. "Get up I need to talk to you." His tone was vicious then he turned and left the room. She slowly untangled her naked body from Darien's, got dressed and walked out to find the king.

"Yes your majesty."

"The ball is coming up in a week my dear. He doesn't know, but I've chosen a wife for him already… I need you to stay away from him."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to stay away from him. I want him to at least get used to not having you around for a week."

"I'm not sure if I can…"

"You will do it. I'll give you a choice… you can either stay in the dungeon, or…" He stepped closer to her, "You can stay here, in the castle, with me."

"I'd rather be in the dungeon." She stepped away and glared at him.

"I am going to demand that you sing at the ball. You have the best voice for it." He glared back and watched as she went to step past him to return to Darien's room. "Maybe you didn't understand me." He growled and grabbed her wrist twisting it until she squeezed her eyes shut. "The separation starts now." He nodded at two guards to seize her. "Take her to the dungeon and strip her down. I'll be there in a while… and boys…" He hesitated briefly and looked at them. "You don't have to restrain yourselves." He laughed as they gagged her and smiled then drug her away. _Fiesty little thing… That's okay I like feisty. I hope she fights the whole way._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Serena?" Darien asked waking from a deep sleep and looked around for her. "Serena!" He rubbed his eyes and got out of the bed to search for her. _Where is she? She's always in bed when I wake…_ He checked the whole room, finding no sign of her. Dressing himself he went to the room that was supposed to be hers and found it empty. Her cloths and all of the little gifts he'd given her over the years were gone. "Father." He hissed and rushed up to his father's room. "Father!"

"I'm sorry, he's not in here… I haven't seen him all morning." The maid smiled. "Can I help you Prince Darien?"

"No." He searched the entire palace and the Gardens before he found his father calmly walking out to the balcony. "Father!" Darien yelled his voice carrying on the wind.

"Yes my boy?"

"Where is she?"

"Whom are you asking about?"

"Serena!" Darien could feel his face boiling.

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to keep track of her?"

"You made her leave didn't you?"

"No, not at all. Why is she not here?"

"Father… dad… where is she?"

"I told you I don't know. Maybe you should ask your friend in the kitchen when she's not with you she's with him." The king smiled a secret smile as Darien marched inside.

"Andrew?" Darien asked barging into the kitchen.

"Hey Dare! Two chocolate milkshakes?… where's Serena?"

"That's what I want to know."

"I have no clue." Andrew dropped the knife that was in his hand. "Do you need my help trying to find her?"

"I think my dad… did something to make her leave… or even… hurt her."

"I doubt that he would do that."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I'm sorry…" An older man said with a terrified voice as he unlocked the cuffs that held Serena to the wall. "I'm… so… sorry young lady."

"It's okay… I knew this day would come. You could get in trouble for unlocking me like this." She shivered.

"Here." The man took his coat off and draped it over her naked body. "Those men… and the king… I can't believe they'd do that to such a beautiful and kind young girl."

"That's what I was hired for…" She was folded over herself crying lightly. "The worst part isn't that this happened… it's that the man I love is going to be married to another woman soon…"

"There, there." The man looked into her eyes. "I'm sure the prince won't let that happen. We all know how he feels about you."

"What?"

"You are Serena right?"

"Yes…"

"I knew it was you. You see… everyone calls you the most beautiful woman on earth… Even the king… I've never seen a more beautiful woman than you."

"Lot of good it does me." She pulled the scratchy fabric of the jacket closer to her skin trying to warm her violated body.

"Beauty is a curse… I'm sorry you have that burden to bear."

"Me too… He'll be so hurt… I really wanted to say goodbye… at least do that."

"Why don't you write him a note? I will take it to him."

"You will?"

"Yes… It's the least I can do… I'll try and find something warm for you too."

"Thank you." She took the piece of paper and pencil out of the man's hands. "What is your name?"

"My name is Harry."

"Thank you Harry." She smiled and began to write the hardest letter she'd ever written.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week passed with Darien sitting in his room holding a small piece of paper with writing that brought tears to his eyes.

**My Darling,**

**I didn't want to leave you like this but I had no other choice. I am okay so please don't worry about me. I cannot bare the thought that you are unhappy so please, try and look for the good in everything. You'll always be the one in my heart and I hope that you never forget me. Welcome your new wife and don't blame her for any of this, it isn't her fault. Once again, I love you and I wish to say goodbye.**

** Always,**

** Serena**

_Why would she leave? I don't understand it… we were fine the night before… happy. How could she do this to me?_ His tears fell on the paper and rolled off of its smooth surface. With a heavy sigh he stood and placed the note on his nightstand then walked downstairs to his father's study.

"Hello son!" The king greeted his son warmly and with a happy tone.

"Why are you so happy?" Darien snapped. "Because I'm miserable?"

"No. I wanted to tell you that your wife will be arriving tonight. She'll be at the ball."

"Yay." Darien sneered sarcastically.

"Would you get over her? She's just a servant girl."

"No, she was the only person who's ever loved me! I know it was you who got rid of her."

"You know what? Fine, I confess. I did take her away from you but it was for your own good. You are going to marry princess Beryl and that's that. I will not have you galavanting around with a servant girl any longer. It was a temporary situation meant to keep you from damaging our royal name."

"I love her!"

"You can't love her! Now you will step in line and do what you are told. Remember what I said long ago about sex and love?"

"You're wrong."

"No, if you truly love that girl then you will know exactly what I mean when you sleep with your new wife."

"Is that what happened with you?" Darien shot.

"No, I knew enough not to love anyone but you and this is how you repay me?"

"Love? You don't love me!"

"And you don't love her."

"I do too!"

"Well you shouldn't. She didn't love you."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"It's not a lie. What would lead you to think she did?"

"She said so."

"She said so? Well she tells me that too every time I have my way with her." He fixed his eyes on Darien's and smiled when he saw hatred fill them.

"Where is she?" His tone was low and dangerous.

"You'll see her tonight."

"You didn't answer me!"

"You'll see her tonight. I expect you to refrain from making a scene though because otherwise… you will compromise everything and I will have her executed."

"You… wouldn't."

"I would. I can have any woman I want, don't think I find her irreplaceable." The king smiled as Darien went to say something then closed his mouth. "Good boy. Now, go get your armor ready for tonight."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I won't do it!" Serena screamed as the king unlocked her cuffs.

"You will too." He smiled and grabbed her by the hair. "If you don't he'll be terribly disappointed, I told him you'd be there."

"I won't sing at a party that you're hosting to make him marry this woman."

"You will do it and you'll like it." His voice softened as his eyes fixed on her lips which were only a few inches from him. "I can see why he's smitten with you." She spit in his face making him throw her to the concrete floor. "So you're going to be defiant still? Didn't I teach you last time…" He grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him across the cold rough floor making her cry out in pain. "I warned you… oh, I told him about us."

"There is no us!" She shouted angrily and tried to kick him.

"Fine, I told him about what I do to you and you know what he said about it?"

"I don't believe what you say anyway…"

"He said nothing. Like a little coward he shut his mouth and walked out. I was disgusted really. He claims to love you and yet, he didn't even attempt to hurt me for my hurting you."

"You… that can't be true…"

"Oh, but it is. I'm really not lying about this." He smiled as she wilted a bit. "So, you'll do it then?"

"No!" She regained what strength she had and kicked his face.

"You're more of a man than he is!" The king laughed and grabbed her once more. "Fine, I'll teach you another lesson then we'll make you sing."


	3. The Ball

Okay, here's another chapter... I think I'll explain a few things since I've had some confusion about the history of the story. Okay, it's set in the future, yes, it's somewhat mideval in some ways modern in another. This is because it's a modern world with mideval ways. There aren't any guns because the king destroyed them all thinking that anyone man enough to start a war should do it with his strength not the power of machinery. It's an AU thing. Hope that clears it up for you. :) Review please!

* * *

The Ball

Serena stood in the back corner of the stage in the ballroom watching the decoration process unfold. The marble floor glistened from being newly polished and the large marble pillars were being wrapped in a sheer golden material that accented the traces of gold in the floor. With a large sigh she turned to a nearby mirror and gazed at her reflection, a reflection that hid all traces of the abuse and sadness she'd endured over the past week. The long burgundy dress she wore clung to her torso then loosened just below the hips accenting her perfect curves. Her hair was done in it's normal fashion and glistened under the dim stage lights. "I don't know if I can do this Drew."

"You can. I know you can. You're strong… plus he's so excited to see you that if you skipped out now it would break his heart… I know you don't want to do that now do you?"

"No… it's just… I don't know…" Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and angry female voice.

"What are you doing you idiot? No! These table cloths should be burgundy and where the hell is my performer?" A tall woman with long wavy amber hair demanded and started marching toward the stage knocking a few centerpieces over with a swoop of her arm. "These are ugly! Find better flowers." The woman's brown eyes blazed with resentment as her long legs carried her figure to the stage making her black dress franticly flailing behind her. The sound of her oversized high heels thundered across the stage until she was face to face with Serena. "Are you the singer tonight?"

"I am…"

"I'm your future queen." Her lips twisted into a sneer. "I want you to know that your fate rests solely on your performance tonight." She glanced at Andrew for a moment and hissed. "Don't you have work to be doing kitchen boy?"

"Yes princess." He nodded and dismissed himself leaving her and Serena alone.

"Beryl. I see you've met Serena." King Edward smiled and snaked an arm around Serena's waist. "I trust she's behaving."

"She's delightful! I can't wait to hear her sing tonight, truly she must have an angelic voice to match her face." Beryl's tone morphed into a light and happy melody.

"Very true." Edward laughed. "She is quite the woman… might I say you look stunning tonight?"

"You might, and thank you." She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled a large smile. "Do you think Darien will like my dress?"

"It's hard to say. He's a strange man, more of a romantic than a practicalist… what do you think Serena? Will he like her dress?"

"I'm sure he will like whatever you wear princess." She lowered her eyes to the floor.

"Wonderful! Well, if you don't mind I've changed a few things to do with the decorations."

"I don't mind at all. Not too long from now all this will be yours anyway, and I'm counting on you to guide my son in becoming a real king."

"Thank you your highness. It's a deep honor you've rested on my shoulders."

"Yes, it is. Now if you'll excuse us I have something I need to talk to my Serena about.

"Of course. I will return to decorating this large ballroom." The princess nodded and walked away from the king and Serena.

"Delightful young lady, and with a temper rival to mine. She's the only one who can rule this place the way I want it to be ruled."

"I thought you considered us women tools."

"Observant of you… yes I do but she's more of an actual ruler than my son is. I just know that he won't be a proper ruler. He'll want to be fair and just… at least in his mind what he does will be fair but in all seriousness he is a weakling."

"No he isn't." Serena dared to argue.

"You only think that because of the relationship you've had with him. You see things the way he does because you've been conditioned to do so. Well, I want you to know that my way is the right way. You don't become attached to the servants around the palace and you certainly don't fall in love with them. I think that's been his biggest mistake." The king smirked and looked deep into her eyes. "You know, I hope that tonight you will see what we humans do to get what we want. He wants this kingdom so badly that he is willing to endure that woman and shun you. Let's face it yes? He's given you up and certainly hasn't bothered to truly help you."

"He wants this kingdom so he can vanquish your evil ways. You think that monster out there will control him? The only thing that's kept him from gathering an army against you is me."

"You? How could you stop him?"

"I'm the one who reasons with him. You've never seen him in such a rage that the walls shake for fear of him tearing them down. I have. I know how badly he wants you dead and just what kind of support he has… but I also know that a war would divide the kingdom. If he were to wage war the people who see him as a peace keeper might turn and side with you because you have ceased all wars… you've only cause hunger and fathom."

"You talk like a princess yourself. You've learned well by following him around. Perhaps I should marry you and you can be my queen."

"You wouldn't want to marry a servant."

"I can pretend you're not one. With your looks and that stable head of yours I could pass you off as a royal if I truly felt like it."

"I would kill myself before I married you."

"Wouldn't he love that? I bet he'd commit suicide himself letting Beryl inherit all of this… do you want that to happen?"

"No."

"Oh, and don't think I don't know about the kitchen boys plans for you."

"What plans?"

"You mean you don't know? Well, I hope it stays that way because so long as I'm alive you will not leave this place."

"Sounds like you're becoming attached." She pulled away from his grasp and glared.

"I don't think anyone would blame me for that… the idea that you could have been condemned to that God forsaken farm is beyond me… I'm glad I met that man and brought you here. My life is certainly more enjoyable now."

"I need to prepare for the performance tonight if I am going to be successful."

"True. Don't be too long because it's about to start soon… I need to go and find my son. Enjoy your evening my dear." He laughed and left her alone wondering if she'd be able to make it through the night in one piece.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darien entered the ballroom in his armor and fixed his eyes on the woman singing onstage. Their eyes met for only a brief moment but it was enough to comfort him and make him feel that perhaps tonight wouldn't be so bad. He could dance with a strange woman for a while. There were many people already dancing and enjoying the food that had been prepared for this special occasion… the introduction of the future king and queen of the land.

"Good evening prince Darien." Smiled an aqua haired woman. Her blue eyes seemed to bore into his and penetrate his soul. A tall blonde stepped beside her and offered her a drink. Darien looked at the blond unable to tell whether the person in front of him was a man or woman but either way the green eyes that were barely hidden seemed to show resentment in them.

"Good evening Miss…"

"It's Michelle, this is Amarah." Michelle nodded at the blonde.

"Hello to you both."

"Yeah, right." The blonde torted in a deep but female tone.

"Be nice dear. He is the future king."

"Hey guys! Look strawberries!" Exclaimed a small teenage girl who was displaying a plate of strawberries.

"Hotaru, I told you to behave."

"I'm sure it must be a nice surprise to see strawberries when you don't expect to." Darien offered and the girl smiled a slight smile.

"Hotaru, I think we should go and greet the others… yes?" Another woman approached the group and smiled. Her long dark green hair shimmered.

"Yes Trista." The teen nodded and curtsied. "Nice to meet you Prince." Darien watched the group retreat to join another group who was content in watching Serena sing.

_I wonder who they are._ Darien thought to himself and cringed as he heard his father step on the stage and speak into the micro phone.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully you all know why you are here." The crowd laughed. "This ball is to introduce to you the future king and queen of this land… though I don't plan on going anywhere sometime soon my son and his soon to be queen will take over in my stead." The entire ballroom erupted in applause save for the large group of woman who had culminated in the corner. There faces were blank as the king continued. "I would now like to introduce to you Princess Beryl!" He said enthusiastically causing all the people to turn to the large staircase that Beryl stood on. As ceremony dictated Darien ascended the stairs as she descended until they joined hands and bowed slightly before walking to down to the ballroom floor.

"It's nice to finally meet you prince Darien." She whispered with excitement.

"You too Beryl. I hope you enjoy tonight's ball."

"I hope so as well." They walked to the middle of the dance floor hand in hand and assumed the dancing position. With a heavy heart Serena stepped to the mic and signaled for the music to begin.

The couple started dancing as the crowd watched and clapped. Serena's eyes were fixed on them and occasionally she could see Darien's eyes steal a glace at her before twirling Beryl away from him then pulling her back. "You're a fine dancer princess."

"You're a fine lead. You've obviously paid attention to your lesions."

"I try, though you are not my usual dance partner."

The night wore on and Serena found herself becoming exhausted and even more heart broken. Darien was either putting on an excellent show for his father or actually warming up to his future bride and Serena wasn't sure which truth would hurt most. "How about we give our singer a rest?" The king asked after she'd completed another song. "You may take a break for a while. I can hear stress in your voice. Drink some water regain yourself and come back when you are ready… I do want you to come back though." He whispered to her then waved her off. With that she walked off stage and out of the ballroom into the garden where she ran to the only place she knew would calm her aching heart… the fountain. As the sound of the flowing water invaded her ears she sighed remembering her first day there. Oh, how she'd been excited to come to the palace and how happy she was to discover what an elegant person Darien was. A tear escaped her eyes and fell into the fountain making her wish she'd never come to this place.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar and comforting voice asked.

"Actually I do mind." She turned her head slightly to see Darien standing only a few feet away in his armor. He was so striking as the moonlight bounced off of the shining metal plates making him look as though he had a glow to him. "I can't be near you right now."

"Why not?" He asked and sat close to her on the edge of the water.

"It hurts too much."

"Because of Beryl?"

"Yes… I have been forbidden to see you, you know?"

"Since when have we really cared about what he says?"

"Since he secured your future and took mine." Her voice was sad and defeated.

"He's done no such thing. Serena, I can marry this woman and not love her. Soon I'll be king and I can banish her and we can be together."

"But what if you do fall in love with her and all I am is your father's plaything?"

"That would never happen. There's only one person for me and it's you. As for my father, he'll be taken to terms with what he's done."

"So you don't really care about what he's done then?"

"What do you mean?" Darien looked into her hurt eyes.

"What do I mean? Do you really not know?" She jumped up and stared at him.

"Know what?"

"What he's done to me?"

"…what?"

"He's abused and violated me! I've been in the dungeon, cold, and he come there three times a day to have his fun. He's an evil and harsh man who likes nothing more than hurting me and watching the both of us suffer. What's worse is that monster he's picked for you. She's a younger female version of him that he picked to control you in the hopes that you'll fall for her the same way you fell for me… and it looks like it's working."

"I'm not falling for her."

"So, you're just staring into her eyes and dancing with her for the show of it huh? You're fooling everyone into thinking that you care?"

"Yes."

"Well you're too good at it and you've never been a good liar!" She stormed.

"I'm not interested in her. I could care less Serena. You're being unreasonable."

"No I'm not! You can live freely and be happy with little miss priss and I am condemned to be your father's toy. He's contemplating marrying me you know?"

"He can't!"

"He's thinking about it."

"He wouldn't dare damage the family name like that."

"He's pretty sure he can pass me off as a royal."

"It doesn't matter… the age difference alone…"

"This is what makes you mad? Him wanting to marry me? Not that he's been abusing me?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"I'm angry all the way around! I want to kill him. I want to make him pay and take back everything he's ever done to hurt us but I can't."

"Why not? Why can't you?"

"You don't want me to." His words stung her. There it was, the excuse he had been falling back on all of these years.

"It's all been an act with you hasn't it?"

"What?"

"Everything's been an act. From the very beginning. You've played the game and made it seem as though you're a victim… he's right…"

"I don't want to hear you talk like that…"

"Why, because it's true? Is it Darien? Has all of this only been a game to you? Am I really only some girl your father hired to make you happy?"

"Does it look like I'm happy now?"

"A little, yes."

"How can you think all of this?"

"Easily."

"Clearly… I know you're hurt but don't try to hurt me more than I am already."

"If you were hurt you'd do something about this! You can do something!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Fight for me! Don't just roll over like a damn dog! If your really did love me…"

"Stop!" Darien demanded and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't say another word because my heart won't take it… None of this is easy and you know it… I have to try and go along with this no matter how hard it is. I can't let him win and conquer us. I'm fighting in my own way."

"Get away from him!" The king yelled and pulled Serena away from Darien's embrace. "I should have known better than to let you out of my site." The king growled and grabbed her hair making her kneel to the ground in pain. "Get back to your party young man."

"Don't hurt her, she was trying to make me leave. I wouldn't listen."

"It's always her fault. I know how easily she gets to you and how manipulative she is. All this time you've been worried about me when she's out planning an escape with your best friend. I think it's best you leave her to me to deal with."

"I don't like the way you deal with her, now let her go!" Darien unsheathed his sword and held it firmly in his hands.

"Don't challenge me boy. Go back to the ball and enjoy yourself." The king grasped his sword with his free hand and tightened his grip on Serena's hair. "She's no longer your concern."

"She'll always be my concern!" Darien swung but was blocked by his father's sword.

"I don't want to hurt you, now go back inside and I won't hurt her."

"I don't believe you." Darien challenged. The king shrugged and let Serena go causing her to fall to the cold stone ground.

"Now go, or I'll slay her right here in front of you." The king lowered his word to her neck and glared at his son. "Don't make me spill her blood over your pigheaded ignorance." Darien's eyes locked onto hers then he sheathed his sword and bowed his head.

"Fine… I'll go." He turned away but looked back. "One day you won't be able to use her against me and I'll defeat you."

"When that day comes I'll actually be proud of you for once."


	4. Execution Birth

Short one here but it has quite a bit of information. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Execution of a Servant, Birth of a Princess

Serena sat on the dungeon floor wrapped in the large blanket that Harry had given her thinking of the ball. Darien had defended her, he did love her but he had given up so easily. Edward knew how to play on his son's emotions and did an excellent job of it. After Darien had went back to the ball the king had smiled down at her and shook his head. "Will you ever learn?" Had been his only words before leaving her in the garden alone. She cringed remembering the way he'd drug her to the dungeon after the ball and slammed her already sore back against the wall and threatened to kill her unless she began to cooperate. "He will marry her and you will be nothing my dear. You'd be much happier if you cooperate with me. You won't have to live down here anymore… I'll give you a week to think about it… make the right decision since the other results in your death."

What could she do? With the way Darien had taken to playing along she wasn't sure what her future held… it was unlikely that he'd be able to get rid of Beryl after Edward was gone and she was sure Edward would not let Serena live beyond him anyhow. It was either die now, and not have to endure, or die later… then again there was what the king had said about Andrew. An, escape… maybe she and him could escape and wait for Edwards, death… it was possible.

"Have you decided?" The king asked standing over her hunched body.

"I have."

"And?"

"I've chosen death. I don't want to live the life you have planned for me."

"Very well… we'll take care of you the proper way, with a public display. I want to see his heart shatter." Edward laughed and turned away from her. "Pity though… I would have so preferred to have you by my side." His footsteps echoed against the stone walls until the large steel door slammed shut.

"But Serena! You… you can't." Harry stuttered and knelt beside her.

"I can and I will. I refuse to be the tool that he controls Darien with, that's his aim… control. With out me here Darien will be a loose cannon and Edward will have no chance."

"I hope you know what you're doing…"

"I think I do."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"An execution? How exciting!" Beryl clapped and grabbed Darien's arm. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Who are you executing?"

"A rebel. Someone who refuses to abide by the wishes of the kingdom."

"You mean your wishes?" Darien challenged.

"Yes. She is a menace and needs to be dealt with swiftly."

"She?"

"Yes, the servant girl Serena? I believe you know who I mean."

"You can't! You… you swore!"

"I told you I wouldn't hurt her then. She's chosen this path Darien… accept it."

"I can't accept it! I can't let you do this?"

"What will you do to stop me?"

"She was a good singer… I thought she was your… servant." Beryl asked the king.

"Well, not really… she was his until they took it too far and decided it was love."

"You love her?" Beryl swung her accusing eyes at Darien.

"Yes, you can't do this! I will reject my claim on the throne!"

"You wouldn't dare. If you did that I would will it to Beryl and everyone knows hell hath no wrath of that of a woman scorned."

"Serena's the one being scorned!"

"She has no authority to release wrath upon us. I will have her executed this evening in front of the nobles and you will be there to watch. Remember son, this is your fault." Edward laughed and marched out of the room.

"I can't believe you love another woman."

"I never said I loved you."

"It was implied when we danced so beautifully at the ball."

"Sorry but no…"

"Then it's a good thing she's being executed. I don't need you thinking of her when you're with me after we're married."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Further more she has manipulated the prince into thinking that he should not marry his true love princess Beryl. This kind of mind control must be stopped!" The king addressed the noble court and smiled as they all clapped. Serena was knelt on the ground with her head resting on a block. Her eyes were closed to avoid crying or looking at Darien's terrified face. "This woman must be executed!" The king rallied the people and raised his sword. "So here and now I sentence you to death, you filthy woman!" He was just about to lower his sword when the large entrance doors opened letting the sunlight pour into the hall thus blinding it occupants.

"Your highness." Eight woman knelt and bowed their heads. Darien recognized them as the women from the ball only… they were dressed in peculiar outfits. Sailor outfits almost.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" The king moved his sword to his side and glared down at them all kneeling as if he hadn't spoken to them. "Answer your king!"

"You are not our king." Darien recognized the teen when she stood. She held a long staff in her hand and stood tall. "We have no king."

"I am the King!"

"You are but an evil man enforcing your will onto others. A true king is wise and kind, he knows when to fight and when to submit."

"You are wrong Young girl now leave, all of you."

"Your highness we've come to help." She said calmly. Darien was puzzled, who were these women?

"I don't need help." Edward yelled.

"I wasn't addressing you." She smiled. Edward glared at his son and sneered.

"Nor him." She shook her head.

"Me? I don't know you." Beryl said with a puzzled look.

"I was addressing the woman you were about to execute." Hotaru glared.

"She's no princess." The king growled.

"She is a goddess." Trista stood and held her staff in a fighting position and glared. "And we will fight for her." The other women stood and assumed fighting positions.

"You're all mad!" The king laughed and stepped away from Serena.

"No, you are." Hotaru smiled as a blinding light was emitted from the top of her staff. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes until the light had subsided and when they looked once more the women were gone, and so was Serena.

"Find them!" The king screamed and looked at Darien. "If you did this I promise you boy you're through!" His words were harsh but he could tell his son had no idea what was happening.

"Wow… where did they all go so quickly?" Beryl asked and looked around.

"That's amazing really." Darien said aloud. "Beryl get your hands off of me we are not marrying each other. I refuse. If Serena is in fact a princess I'm going to marry her."

"I forbid it!" Edward yelled at his son.

"You know what? You've pissed me off one time too many! Now you can't use her against me! She's not here!" Darien shouted at the top of his lungs and marched over to his father. "I think you're afraid of me, you've been hiding behind her for weeks and even before then I think you used her as a shield!" He unsheathed his sword and swung full force at his father. Edward managed to avoid the blow and unsheathe his sword just in time to block another attack. "I'm going to kill you for everything you ever done!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Who are you?" Serena asked the large group of women.

"We are your sworn protectors." The youngest member smiled and flipped her short black hair.

"My… what?"

"You are our princess and we are your protectors."

"I'm not a princess… I'm a farm girl."

"No… in order to protect you, you were left to a simple family. No one had any idea you weren't there until we went to fetch you a month ago. That's when we learned that our princess was living at the palace here and working as a servant to the royal family." Trista explained.

"It was ridiculous to think that our princess was working as a servant… then after we found out just what kind of servant…" Amarah became flustered and clenched her fists together.

"We had to get you out." Mina smiled but at least something good came out of all of this… you've met your true love."

"So… I really am a princess? Of what?"

"You are the princess of the moon."

"The moon?"

"Yes, a long time ago there were people on the moon and your mother was the queen."

"Really?"

"Yes, and there's more."

"Yes, you see, have you ever heard of the lost city of Atlantis?"

"Yes."

"It was lost because as time went by no one knew where to look. The city of Atlantis is actually the moon kingdom and it is true that all of the inhabitants were… advanced."

"Advanced?"

"Yes." Trista approached Serena and held out a locket. "With this locket you can do anything. Telepathy, destructive powers that this earth has never seen, even the ability to create things by just thinking of them. You are the only surviving member of the moon kingdom and thus the only person who can use this."

"I… okay." Serena blinked and took the object into her hand. A surge of energy rushed through her making her dizzy. Suddenly she just wilted to the ground making the group smile.

"I think our princess is back." Lita smiled.

"She may be back but she'll need to rest and recover from all of that energy entering her body… plus we need to train her to defend herself seeing as how that nasty king was abusing her so badly."

"I doubt that man will be a problem when we return… I'm sure the prince will take care of him." Michelle said calmly.


	5. Returns

I know... long awaited... I got myself sidetracked and now I feel even more sidetracked because I have a new idea swimming around in here. :S

* * *

Returns

Raye fell to the ground and gasp as the air left her lungs. She lowered her head to the ground to catch her breath then opened her eyes to see a pair of red boots approaching her quickly. "Enough!" She gulped and held up her hand signaling that she was exhausted. "Okay… you've proved it, you're stronger."

"Thank you!" Serena giggled and jumped slightly. "I didn't mean to kick you so hard… Sorry."

"Hey, what's training for right?" Raye smirked and let Serena grab hold of her arm and pull her onto her feet. "You're almost ready to go back."

"I don't know if I can go back Raye… I mean… I have no idea what's happened since I left… I don't know if I could handle it if he married that witch."

"Calm down Serena. I'm sure he didn't… even if he did I'm sure you could fight her and win." Amy smiled.

"I don't think he married her, I know I wouldn't want to roll over and see that hideous face." Amarah sneered and looked at Michelle for confirmation.

"Me either." Michelle nodded.

"I think It's time for you to return princess." Hotaru bowed.

"If you think so… I'll go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I think you need to get out more." Andrew sighed and stared at Darien who was bench pressing a weight.

"Why? There's not much point in it."

"Dare, it's been two years now and you're still acting as though it was yesterday."

"Well, it was all my fault the whole thing happened anyway."

"You know… you could go out and talk to the people."

"About what? Everyone's happy now that my father isn't around."

"Yeah!" Andrew laughed heartily. "The look on his face when you broke his sword. I thought he was going to choke on his own tongue."

"I guess in the end he kind of did."

"Dare… you chopped the man's head off… I don't think he had time to swallow anything."

"Hey, he's the one who promised the people a beheading so I was just keeping his promise." Darien smiled remembering how it felt to finally end his father's reign of terror. Beryl had left that very day not wanting anything to do with a man who would so ruthlessly murder his father. "I just wish I knew where those women went with Serena… she didn't deserve any of that… and I let it happen. I can never take it back but… I wish she could see this place now…"

"Maybe one day she will."

"Excuse me… King Darien?" A young woman stammered as she entered the room.

"Yes?" He asked without looking at her.

"There's a woman here to see you."

"Who is she?"

"We don't know, she won't tell us."

"Tell her I refuse to speak with someone who refuses to tell me their name."

"She said you might say that and she wanted you to know that she wasn't leaving."

"She won't leave unless I go and talk to her?"

"No, she said she won't leave period."

"That's obscured!"

"Dare, I'll go and see who it is."

"She doesn't want you to go out there Andrew."

"You think it's Beryl?" Andrew asked Darien with a concerned look.

"I don't care if it is… Fine I'll go out and greet this person." Darien let the large dumbbell drop into its frame then stood up and dried the perspiration from his face with a towel. With an impatient air he tossed Andrew the towel, smirked playfully and walked to the grand hall where a woman in a white dress with a matching white cloak covering her face stood in the middle of the large round room. "Who are you?" Darien asked, his deep voice echoed off of the walls and reverberated around the room.

"I come to offer you the greatest power in the universe." Serena answered. Her voice had changed slightly but the confidence in her tone made her unrecognizable.

"I don't need any power. Power is what corrupts people."

"Love corrupts people?" The figure asked then lowered the hood of the cloak to reveal Serena's hair and face. Her eyes met his and it was as though they had flown back in time to the very first instant they'd met.

"Is… that really you?"

"It is me." She reached for the clasp of the cloak, unlatched it, then let the silky fabric fall to the floor. "I'm back and better then ever."

"My God!" He exclaimed and rushed down the stairs to scoop her into his arms. "It's really you!"

"You look even more handsome than when I left."

"You've certainly become more beautiful. Look at you!" He smiled and stepped back, that dress is gorgeous and… what's this?" He asked and traced the crescent moon on her forehead with his thumb.

"The symbol of my royal lineage." She smiled as the symbol disappeared.

"You are a princess then?"

"Of course!"

"Well, you've always been my princess but that didn't make it legitimate."

"I'm the moon princess… It's an interesting story."

"I 'm sure you'll have the time to tell it."

"I see you're unmarried."

"How could I marry after you left?"

"I guess you couldn't." She touched the side of his face and smiled. "You can marry now that I'm here though."

"I certainly could couldn't I?"

"That's why I said it."

"You've said many things."

"So have you my dear Darien. So have you."

"Don't pretend that you're the most perfect angel in the universe."

"But I am."

"I killed him that day."

"I heard." She said quietly and stared into his deep blue eyes. A silenced enveloped them but not the awkward kind most people think of. This was the silence that accompanies tension. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." He placed his hand on the side of her face and kissed her gently. The smooth feel of her dress prompted him to pull her closer into his arms and kiss her more passionately.

"Ahem." Andrew coughed from the top of the stairs.

"Andrew! Nice to see you."

"You too Serena. Now… if you two wish to announce a wedding I suggest you do it immediately so people aren't left to think this strange woman killed the king."

"I can do that." Darien smiled and took her hand in his.

The light poured into the hall as the two stepped out onto the large front courtyard where the town had gathered to see why there were female warriors guarding the door and why one of the women had gone inside. Their faces were all turned to Darien, waiting for an explanation and for his first formal address as King. "It's all yours." Amarah motioned to the crowd.

"Ladies, and Gentlemen! I assure you no harm has come to me, rather something quite unexpected. The love of my life has returned to me and we now plan to be married. I would like to introduce to you Princess Serena, soon to be your new queen!" He smiled as the crowd began to cheer and clap. "The wedding will be in two weeks you're all invited!" He laughed and turned to Serena who was smiling with the confidence of the princess she was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I can't let this happen… how can I stop that… woman from marrying MY man?" Beryl asked her mother who stood silently watching her daughter pace the hall.

"You truly want him after all that he's done to reject you?"

"Yes mother!" Beryl stomped and focused onto her. "Why can't I call her?"

"No. I don't want you getting involved with her. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care. That bimbo has powers now… I need some in order to fight her!"

"You don't need to fight Serena."

"I do too! I hate her and the way she's brainwashed him!"

"You will not go to Metallia if it's the last thing I do I'll stop you."

"Mother… don't tell me you've never yearned for the power to rule the world… the power she has to offer."

"I haven't… you must declare allegiance with her and she only wishes to rule… she wants to turn this beautiful planet into something ugly."

"Then so be it. As long as I have him she can do what she wants." Beryl spun on her heels and began to walk out of the palace she called home. "Next time you see me mother you'll wish you sided with me."

"No Beryl… I'm sorry." Her mother sighed as her one and only daughter left to destroy the happy lives of others.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How's my dress look?" Serena asked and spun in a circle in front of the girls.

"Fabulous." Mina squealed and looked at her princess. "Marriage… when do I get to get married?"

"Never." Serena joked and walked out of the room into a tall and dark figure. "Sorry." She apologized then looked up at a familiar yet twisted face.

"Hello little princess." The hateful female voice hissed. Serena stepped back unable to process the woman in front of her. She wore a dark purple dress that contrasted against her pale white skin. What looked like horns protruded from her shoulders and her once brown hair was now a brilliant red. A strange looking crown was attached to her forehead and a large staff accompanied her by her side.

"Beryl… what's happened to you?"

"I now possess the power to destroy you and claim Darien's heart as my own!" She shouted and went to throw a blast of energy at the elegant blonde.

"No!" Hotaru shouted and absorbed the energy with her staff. "Don't touch our princess!"

"Then let's get on with this shall we?" Beryl sneered violently and turned away from the girl.

"Let's go an fight her girls." Hotaru smiled.

"Not you Hotaru… you're too strong… you may destroy the planet." Michelle warned.

"Fine. I'll guard Serena.

"I have to find Darien!" Serena shouted and ran out of the room.

"Go after her! We'll handle Beryl!" Amarah commanded and lead the scouts into battle.


	6. Ever After

Here's the last little bit of the story. Hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

Ever After

"Darien?" Serena asked softly and opened the door to the grand ballroom. It was dark and enveloped with a thick black fog. "Darien?" Her voice grew louder.

"Get out!" She could hardly hear his voice over the now obvious clashing sounds of metal. "Serena! Get out!"

"Nonsense." Hotaru smiled and hit the base of her staff against the ground causing a powerful wind to swirl around the room taking the fog out. Serena couldn't help but feel her heart wrench at the sight before her. There, across the room was Darien and Andrew having a full force fight, it looked almost as though Andrew had been possessed and was trying not really to kill his friend, but to distract him. A large smile spread across Hotaru's face as she spun her staff and prepared to point it in the men's direction. "Heel!" She shouted making Andrew fall to the floor motionless. "Interesting diversion…" Hotaru wondered aloud.

"What's going on?" Darien rushed to his bride's side and looked at the small warrior in front of him the blue in his eyes looked different to her somehow.

"Beryl is attacking the palace… I think she's trying to kill Serena and make you marry her."

"Like that's going to happen. Where are the rest of the girls?"

"Fighting with her."

"Maybe you should go and help them. I'll protect my bride."

"I'd rather stay and see through my assignment."

"Be that way then. Serena, I think maybe we should get out of the palace for right now, we can go to the fountain."

"Okay… do you like the dress?" She smiled and spun around.

"I do… wish I hadn't seen it though." He smiled and offered her his arm. "Come on now." The couple walked out of the room with Hotaru in tow when Andrew spoke.

"Hotaru… hurry and go after them… I'm not the one who started it." His voice was weak but she could hear the truth to it. With alarm she rushed out into the empty corridor.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hotaru is taking a long time…"

"It's okay, you're with me." Darien's voice was more flat than normal but seeing as she trusted this man with all of her heart Serena didn't seem to notice the difference.

"I'm afraid that I may have to fight her… she seems strong."

"You won't fight her. Don't worry darling." Darien Gently sat her on the edge of the fountain and gazed into her eyes.

"Why are you being so nonchalant about this whole thing… She could win."

"Perhaps she will, who am I to worry about it so much."

"If she wins I die Darien! That's why you should worry!"

"Serena… I want you to understand something… you can't worry about every little thing that comes up… okay." She nodded as he placed his hands tenderly on her cheeks then lowered his lips to hers. Being caught up in the moment Serena failed to feel him slide his hands to her neck until it was too late. In a manner of seconds his powerful hands had clamped around her neck and thrust her into the cold water. "Don't fight with me just… let it go." His voice growled as her body flailed hopelessly.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why do you fight for her? Join me and you could be so much more than she lets you be." Beryl laughed as the girls struggled to stand. "She's doomed anyway, I don't have to lay a hand on her."

"Our princess is safe with Satrurn." Lita shouted angrily.

"Is she really? Safe from whom?"

"You!"

"Like I said… I don't have to touch her to kill her."

"You… not Darien!" Raye gasp.

"Yes Darien… ironic isn't it, he'll kill the woman he loves to be with someone he claims to hate."

"You're lying… Darien would never…" Michelle stopped herself when she sensed that Serena was in fact in danger. "No…"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Why is he doing this to me? I don't want to hurt him but I'm running out of time… he's so strong._

"Give up darling and this will be so much easier."

_No! I can't… I'm so sorry guys… I can't fight him._ Her thoughts began to waiver as she tried to stay conscious.

"Let her go!" Hotaru snapped and hit Darien squarely sending him flying into the hedge. "Princess!" She grabbed Serena out of the water and rested her on the ground. "You okay."

"Now I am…" Serena looked at the love of her life who was now preparing to attack her close friend. "Please… don't kill him."

"I'll try princess… I think you need to go and fight Beryl yourself though…"

"Fine… I will… thank you."

"Not a problem…" Hotaru watched Serena run to the palace and glared at Darien. "I knew I hated men."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Your fight is with me Beryl leave them out of it!" Serena shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Beryl smiled and nodded.

"Very well then show me what you've got little princess. Show me that you deserve him and that I shouldn't' just destroy you now."

"I will!" Serena shouted then sent a blast of energy hurling at Beryl. "I'll kill you for turning him against me!" Her power surprised Beryl but only for a moment, then the battle was on. Beryl's Dark energy met Serena's pure energy in the middle of the two causing a brilliant flash of light to fill the hall.

"Give it up you're too weak!"

"No I'm not! I love him and you only want him for spite and lust!"

"Perhaps but that's why this victory will be so much better!" Serena ignored her comments and focused all of her energy into the stream of power she was throwing at Beryl. The energy gained on Beryl until it enveloped her in a white light essentially vaporizing her.

"You really are strong." Mars sneered and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…" Serena uttered in a slight whisper and collapsed to the ground.

"Serenity!" The girls shouted and ran to their princess. Her figure lay on the ground in a limp mound, her golden hair was flared out around her creating a large cloak that covered her body.

"Is she okay?" Darien entered the hall and ran to his bride. Beryl's sudden death had released the hold on him so he was now fully alert and already regretting his attempt to kill the love of his life. "Serena?" He scooped her into his arms and listened to the soft thumping of her heart; it was there thankfully. "I'm so sorry I didn't help… it was all so fast."

"She's okay…" Amy smiled. "You can perhaps get married in a week… just to be sure."

"That's fine… I don't mind waiting."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I do." Serena smiled as the words left her mouth softly.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss your bride." Andrew announced. Being ordained made him feel more important in his friend's marriage and he felt fulfilled. The two kissed and faced the large crowd as they were crowned.

"Looks like a happily ever after doesn't it?" Darien said softly and started to lead Serena down the large steps so the people could get a good look at the couple.

"It does Darien… thank you for believing for me and waiting."

"I wouldn't have done it any other way really."

"I'm glad."

END


End file.
